When I come back
by BlackNoblesse
Summary: Continuation of If I Die Young by liondancer17. Takes place between chapters 25 and 27. Rewrite of letter and such. Also they never met Alfred in the restaurant but Belarus did get pregnant. (Paused until further notice )
1. Chapter 1

Continuation of _If I Die Young_ by liondancer17

Takes place between chapters 25 and 27. Rewrite of letter and such. Also they never met Alfred in the restaurant but Belarus did get pregnant.

A/N: I don't own Hetalia or even the plot….well at least not the original.

Chapter 1

Japan stood in front of the other countries, having just called an emergency world meeting. He hadn't really spoken to any of the others since _he_ died. Japan doesn't like to think that his best friend in the whole world is gone forever, not after all they've been through. Silently he takes in how the others are holding up. England is still being comforted by France and Canada is trying not to squeeze Kumajiro too hard. Russia and his sisters all looked like they haven't slept in days, along with a lot of the other countries who had knew Alfred/America in some way or another. Japan cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. When he made sure everyone was looking at him, he pulled a tear-stained letter from his pocket and carefully unfolded it. Even from all the way across the room, when Canada saw the handwriting, he instantly knew who it was from. "THAT'S ALFRED'S HANDWRITING!" This little outburst caused everyone to pay attention instantly and stare at the Japanese man. After a while to make sure he didn't cry again he spoke. "That is correct, Canada-san. A few day ago, Tony-san, the alien, came back and gave me this letter. It seems that Alfred-kun knew that he was going to…..to die" At this everyone was silent for a few minutes before England prompted Japan to continue. "He wrote a letter concerning what was on his mind at the time." After a few minutes of thoughtful silence, Russia asked the question that was on everyone's minds. "What did he say?" Japan looked around the room then stared at the letter. After making a quick decision and taking a deep breath, he started to read.

Gonna end it here for now…..Tell me what ya think the letter should say, if you already read the original. I might post the other chapter, depends on if I get any reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chappy 2 is up! I already said that I changed the letter a bit and here is the result! Hope ya like it!

Chapter 2

 _To anyone that finds this,_

 _If you are some random person that randomly picked up this letter or someone I actually know, let me tell you this small but important piece of advice: Cherish those you hold dear. I know you may have heard this, like, a billion zillion times, but it is true. I had to learn that lesson within a year, after I found out I was going to die. So instead of doing a whole bunch of impossible and stupid things for my Bucket List, I actually made sure that I had everything together before I left. Now that that's out of the way, if you are someone I actually know, then you should get what I'm talking about. If you're that random person, just send this to the US President, whoever it may be, and say that it's from Alfred F. Jones. Back to my friends/someone I know. Hey whoever you are, sorry about dying on you guys so soon. I really didn't want to leave, but Mother thought otherwise. If you can, can you give a message to these countries: To Iggy and France, I forgive you, both of you, for what you did to Mom when me and Mattie were little. I know that you both really do care about us as sons/brothers, and please watch out for Mattie for me. To Mattie, I couldn't have asked for a better bro. You've been there for me since day one, even when I did hurt you and you hurt me. You took care of me when I was having that 'problem' and never gave up on me. I'm really glad that you helped me, even if I was a total ass towards you. Also if you and Kat ever have a child, can you make sure to tell him/her how awesome their uncle was. To Natasha, I honestly hate that I couldn't stay with you longer. I really would give anything just to see you again and to hold you in my arms one last time. I wish I could have made you smile one last time, instead of making you cry. I wished that I could have married you, just to see your smile. Please forgive me for leaving and please don't EVER say that no one loves you, 'cus I know for a fact that you have a caring family, just waiting for you to talk to them. To Ivan, dude, I'm super sorry that I couldn't take you to to visit the sunflower patch one more time. If I just had enough time I would have made you a pass that gave you unlimited access, but sadly I was too busy panicking over little things. Will you please try to cheer up Mattie and them 'cus I'm pretty sure they're like, depressed or something. Thanks for being my friend when I needed it, big guy. To Katyusha, please try to cheer up Mattie if Russia fails (because I know he will, but still give him the benefit of doubt) and I know that you will be there for my little/big bro, more than I have, and I thank you for that. I truly wished that I could have stayed longer to see you wedding (stop blushing you two, it's going to happen eventually). I believe you would have looked beautiful in your wedding dress, though I still wish I could have seen Nat in one as well. To Kiku, I couldn't have asked for a better best friend. You forgave me when I bombed you and even tried to cheer me up when I deserved to feel the pain. I really hope you can forgive me for what I did, even if I never can. To the rest of the countries of the world, I'm glad to have been your comrade, even if you all couldn't stand the sight of me. I hope you all have wonderful lives, filled with laughter and companionship. It was nice fighting with/against you all._

 _From you Hero, Alfred F. Jones_

 _P.S. I hope we can all meet again sometime._

I tried not to make it all soppy, but still Alfredy, if you know what I mean. see ya later dudes.

Alfred: Man why did you have to make me seem so lame and soppy dude? I'm supposed to be awesome!

*Rolls eyes* Oh well.

Alfred: *pouts*


End file.
